Short Story: Grass Skirts?
by SkyDragon6uster
Summary: A promising new Celestial Spirit user finds out why Virgo has on this crazy get up. And a little more about the meaning of camaraderie.


"Virgo told me to meet her here. Where is she?", I huffed.

"Wait. I'm still confused. You hold her key. Can't you just call her when you want?", J.T. replied.

"She said she had something to do with Loke, and when she got done, she'd meet us here. She said it was important, and to not call her until after.", I replied.

"These Celestial spirits. I tell you.", J.T. laughed, as he shook his head. I couldn't help feeling like an anime character with one of those giant sweat drops on the back of my head. "So what's so important that Virgo had to drag you all the way into the middle of monkeyland, here?"

"Y'know monkeys aren't the only things that live in rainforests. There are GIANT SNAKES, TOO!", I began, making horrid snake faces. J.T.''s began to shiver with fear.

"S...s….so. We're wielders." J.T. stuttered. "He have more than enough combined power to take on anything.", he sighed.

"Yeah. You're right." I laughed. He slowly regained his composure. But he did have a point. We were in the middle of a giant shadowy forest. Covered with moss and slime, harbored from who knows what. I took a look around. Nothing but trees. Vines. The occasional patch of flowers. Not even any animals, which struck me as weird. We continued to wait in this clearing. It felt like a hour or two had passed.

"Okay. Bee. I'm going home.", J.T. began.

"Ugh! Fine! You can go.", I replied. He grabbed his bag, and in a mere instant was frightened by what sounded like a snapping tree trunk. "What the hell?". I reached for my fleuve d'toiles out of instinct, but to my dismay forgot that Virgo took it for maintenance. I ended up breaking it really bad during a sparring match we had.

We heard tree after tree snapping. "It's heading towards us. Whatever it is." J.T. readied himself. The strange beast-like shadow approached the clearing, then stopped. It began inhaling at an alarming rate. The force began to pull us in, but it soon after stopped suddenly.

"I don't like where this is going! Run!", I yelled. J.T. and I couldn't even get two steps in, before the beast released its stored power in a thunderous yell.

It bellowed one word. "LEEEAVEEE!". The sound blast sent me and J.T. into the air about 50-75 meters.

"As if, gorilla breath! Stardress!", I commanded, reaching for my gate keys. I was enveloped into a golden ball of light. "Sagittarius Form!"

A winter green sporting jacket, over a sleeveless white turtleneck shirt. White fitted pants, and brown riding boots with royal gold trimming on both outer sides. My right hand held an ivory recurve bow with gold trimming almost identical to that on my boots. "This ends now!"

I drew the bow back, and a mound of gold energy formed at the tip. It shifted into an arrow then began to pour golden light from its tip. "LUX SAGITTA!" I shot the arrow with enough force to see the arrow rip through the sound barrier. It shined in a narrow golden line until hitting my target, then proceeded to explode in a brilliant golden light. The blast radius was about as big as a house. I heard a faint cry afterwards. It sounded like a woman. "J.T. we gotta get down.", I screamed.

"Already on it. Solid Script! Gravity!" He waved with two fingers and the word "GRAVITY" appeared. It began to push ua back to Earth in mere seconds, enough time to transform back. We got to the crater I created, and ran over through smoke and dirt, to find Virgo face first in the center of crater, wearing a knee-high grass skirt and her usual black and white lace bra. She also had my arrow in her butt. She still had her bonnet and chains, so I knew it was her.

"VIRGO?!" She flipped back up as if my attack did nothing. She proceeded to grab my hand.

"Princess! That punishment meant the world to me! I shall cherish it always." She looked at me with eyes of gratitude and actual tears of joy in her eyes. Still in shock, J.T. and I only had enough mental capacity to stare. "I do apologize, Princess. I didn't recognize you or Master J.T. I tried to sense your power but was unable to, but I did sense what I now know to be Master J.T.''s. I mistook it for a threat, and proceeded to try and frighten it away. Are you feeling well?", Virgo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I am. I just did the concealment thing you taught me. Keeping my power hidden to surprise the enemy. That whole shtick. I didn't mean to frighten you". I replied, holding her hand with both of mines.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Here.", Virgo smiled, handing me a fleuve d'toiles. "It's not yours cause I'm actually still working on it. This one's my personal favorite. You can use it until I fix yours. I don't mind." I blushed a little, and took it gladly.

"Thank you! I'll take great care of it." I placed it in the holster where my whip goes. It's golden brown and white trimmed handle, looked almost identical to mines. "Oh yeah. One more thing. Where is Loke? I thought you said you two would be together."

"Big brother and I are vacationing in the jungle like always. He's had a little too much to drink, and he's asleep." I shook my head in disapproval.

"Loke and Virgo are brother and sister.", J.T. queried.

"Don't ask…", I replied. "Well that would explain the grass skirt."

"No.", Virgo replied. "Big Brother likes it when I wear grass skirts. He told me so."

"I'm just gonna say okay.", I responded.

"Well I must be off. Big brother and I must get ready. Since you've proven your adept control over your power control, we can begin more rigorous training.", she turned back towards the path she created, arrow still in her right cheek.

"Virgo uhh you still..", I stuttered

She began, unknowingly cutting me off, "You're doing very well, Princess. Call me again should you need anything." She began to drill her way underground and in a few seconds, she was gone.

I blushed a little, holding the handle of her whip in my belt holster. J.T., still in dismay, muttered, "Okay two questions, One, did she not feel the arrow in her butt? And two, can we go now?!"


End file.
